The field of legal compliance with regulatory law, or even the conduct of litigation requires that teams of lawyers review massive quantities of documents that are stored by corporations and other entities. Similarly, accounting professionals and other professionals often have to sift through massive numbers of documents to find a small subset of documents relevant to the project at hand. Therefore, there is a need for processes that can automate this step. Ideally, a computer would automatically find all relevant documents and property ignore all irrelevant documents. This is accomplished by assembling an alphanumeric query that is then used by the computer to search the documents. However, computers are limited in their ability to review a document and determine its relevance. Typically, the computer is used in combination with human reviewers. This invention relates to how the computer and human reviewer may work as a system or execute a method that results in a determination of relevant documents with a high degree of certainty that none have been improperly excluded or included. Where a reviewer has to determine whether a document should be placed in the selected set, this determination may be erroneous. Therefore, it is advantageous to have automated methods to calculate the relative quality of the selected set that the reviewer has produced.